percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Set Out
Another Hermes Cabiner I was still worrying about what Lil had told me. That dream of her's. What in all of Hera's glory was Hera going on about? A diplomatic mission to Cali? Why would Hera say we needed to contact the Romans? What in Tartaros was going on to warrant a quest like this? "Damian!" Mr. D roared from the Big House. "New Camper! Collect Bill's Welcomin's Committee or whatever she called it." "Bill?" I muttered under my breath with a chuckle. "I certainly hope he ment Lil." Regardless, I knew what Mr. D ment and I wasn't about to correct our sobering god of Wine. Of course, at the same time, Lil was really the only member of her Welcoming Committee as she didn't like working with Aphrodite's Cabin, 'those girls get in it for all the wrong reasons', were Lil's exact words about it. Though somehow, she had managed to wrangle me into joining. How she managed that, I'm still unsure of. I gave a shrug and headed towards the Big House. I got there about the same time Lil was coming down from the Attic. She didn't look well, of course no one really looked that well after a visit with the Oracle. That leathery bag o' bones was creepy. Lil did manage to give a weak smile and followed me out to the verandah, where we could see old Barker coming down the hill with someone who looked worse for wear. "Hey! Barker! Who ya got there?" I called. I saw the grumpy old satyr scowl at me. His real name was Woods, but with they way he barks orders...well you can guess the rest. "My names not Barker! You-" whatever Woods was going to insult me with this time was interupted as I tossed him his favored snack, some tomatoes from around the Demeter Cabin. The current Head Counselor of that cabin doesn't like the satyrs eating anything growing on or around the cabin, making the children of Hermes the satyrs' favorites when they can get ahold of anything from the cabin. "Great, great child of thieves you!" "Anyways!" Lil chirped in, ignoring Woods and walking up to the kid. He looked ill and awe struck at the same time. "Hello, my name is Lillian Phillips. Daughter of Philia. Head of the Welcoming Committee." "I...uh..." the kid just muttered. Lil, she means well, but she tends to overwhelm the newbies. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." I said, placing a hand on Lil's shoulder, letter her know she was going overboard again. "As you've probably figured out by now, Greek myths are true. The gods and goddesses of Ancient Greece do exists, and their new home is here in America." While what I was saying wasn't much better than what Lil was, being the son of Hermes did have some benefits. What I was saying was, through whatever means, getting across our confused new recruit's mind easier. Guess being the son of the god of communication has some benefits. "I see...I think..." he replied. I nodded with a smile. "Of course you do." I said. Then I gestured to each as I introduced them. "You've already met Barker. This is Lil. The guy in the wheel chair is Chiron, and the grumpy old man with the Diet Coke is Mr. D." "Who you calling old?" Mr. D demanded. "Face it, your as old as the wine you're god of." I replied with a smirk. He glared at me a bit more, trying to decide if he'd turn me into a Dolphine or a Leopard, then shrugged with some mutters and went back to his soda. "God?" the kid repeated. "Yep. Mr. D is Dionysus. However, since most people suck at pronouncing his name, we all call him Mr. D." I answered. "Damian! You're doing my job again." Lil complained, smacking my arm. I just laughed at her a bit, then gestured for her to continue. "That's better. Now, what's your name?" Lil poured a bit of that power she got from her mom to put the newbie into a friendlier mood. "I'm Ben Keane." he replied, looking more comfortable. "He's a son of Phobetor." Woods said, having finished the tomatoes I had stolen for him. "Son of Nightmares?" I said. "That's a new one. Welcome to the Hermes Cabin." "What?" Ben asked. "Oh, right." I answered, rubbing the back of my head. "Yeah, see, we have twelve cabins here. One for each of the twelve Olympians. As such, if a demigod comes in unclaimed or as the child of a more minor god, they bunk with Hermes Cabin. Not such a bad deal, he is the god of Travel." "Oh." Ben said, half in understanding, half in confusion. "Don't worry. You should adjust quickly." Chiron said in his friendly, fatherly tone that put those he spoke to in ease. Leaving So Soon? We were about to give Ben the tour of Camp, but then Chiron remembered something rather important. "What did the Oracle tell you, Lillian?" he asked, abruptly, as if the new arrival had almost made him forget. Which was likely what had happened. "Huh? Oh! Right." Lil answered quickly. Then she looked worried, like she had received bad news. "Uhm...I was told: Guided by Thief and Fear Child of Philia must Steer Diplomacy already is Frail With the End of Boundary the Quest may Fail Pretty Words shant win the Day Through Force of Arms one must Pay End of Friendship, Thief and Fear End of Justice and Fraud make all Unclear." "Not exactly her catchiest Prophecy." I said. "Not exactly her most promising Prophecy either." Lil added quietly. "Guided by Thief and Fear..." Chiron repeated. "Sounds like you'll need a thief, but...what does the Oracle mean by Fear?" "I don't know." Lil answered. "Well," I said with a shrug. "I am the son of the god of thieves, and if I understood Barker right, Ben here is the son of fear." "Nightmares." Woods barked. "Yes," I replied with a nod. "Nightmares. You know? Fear while sleeping." "Makes sense." Chiron said, about my comment about Ben. "Looks like we've got a team of three already." "What?" Ben asked, his voice rising a couple of octaves in shock and fear. "I just got here! And you're sending me off already?" "Well," I answered calmly. "We don't have any other demigods of any sort of god of fear right now." "Unfortunately, this is true." Chiron said sadly. "We don't. I would usually like to have you trained for longer, well, at all even. But, since this quest was given to Lillian by Hera herself. I am assuming that she wants this quest started immediately." "Yeah..." Lil answered. "Hera didn't give me any specific time to do this quest, neither did the Oracle... but I don't think this is the sort of quest that should be delayed." "Don't worry Chiron." I said, giving the old Centaur a slap on the shoulder. "I'll train the new guy on the move. Plus there's no experience like hands on experience." "True..." Chiron agreed. Then shaking his head as if to dispell anymore negative thoughts he looked at the three of us. "Go. Gather the equipment you need and get moving as soon as possible." "Right." Lil and I said in unison. Ben was still standing there dumb founded by the rapid progress his day must've gone through. "Come on, Benny." I said, draping an arm on his shoulders. "Let's get you suited up for your first quest." Then I reached into my pocke with my other hand. "Here, I got a special gift for ya." I said, pulling out a Stygian Iron Dagger I had stolen from the Underworld a few years ago. "Think of it as a welcoming present to your new life." Ben didn't say anything, he just quietly took the dagger and stared at it. Lil ran past the two of us, she already knew exactly what I needed for a quest and had her stuff always at the ready as well. As she went into the Hermes Cabin, I guided Ben towards the Hephestus Cabin. "Wh-what are we doing now?" Ben asked in a croak. His mouth and throat must've dried out on him. "We're gonna get you some armor." I answered. "It's not like we're gonna send you out into the field on your first quest completly unarmed and unprotected." While to me, this was all humdrum and a boring proceedure, to Ben today must've past in a blur and the next thing he was probably aware of was the fact that we were outside of Camp Half-Blood. Ben had been quickly fitted with a bronze breast plate that was now under his sweater, and given a sheath for the dagger. He looked like he was about to pass out or vommit. I had an Imperial Gold Spear, I named Roman, that I had found on the quest before I stole the dagger, and no visible armor. Lil looked nervous and was wearing her sword, Fílos, on her hip and some minimal armor consisting of a breast plate and a shield that was designed to be disguised as a bracelet when not in use. With that, we were ready to head to California and we set out. Well, I was ready, Lil was nervous beyond beliefe and I'm pretty sure Benny was in shock. Regardless we were on our way to California. Category:Leengard Ustan Category:Diplomacy: Impossible Category:Chapter Page